disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amulet of Avalor
The Amulet of Avalor is a mystical and magical amulet that bestows upon its wearer magical abilities of her own. Background It can be assumed that the wearer's good deeds ignite magical abilities whereas misdeeds cause the wearer to be cursed. Also, according to Cinderella, the Amulet connects all of the princesses that ever existed. The Amulet was a welcoming gift from King Roland II to his new stepdaughter, Sofia, though he briefly thought about giving her a ruby necklace, because he remembered that it was rumored to guide and watch over its princess, therefore something a new princess would need. When Sofia helped a baby bird back into its nest, reuniting it with its mother, the Amulet blessed her with the power to talk to animals. After that, she has not been blessed by the Amulet since, likely because her other deeds have a tint of personal gain in some way or were rigged. Another power is granted to Sofia in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. When Sofia helps a mermaid named Oona out of a fish net, the amulet grants her the power to turn into a mermaid and then back to human again. The Amulet curses reflect the bad deeds performed. Such as when Sofia bragged about singing she started croaking making her unable to do so. Only by apologizing and making things right can the curses be lifted. The Amulet also earns Sofia an enemy: Cedric the Sorcerer, who wants the Amulet so he can use its power to take over the kingdom. Thankfully, however, Sofia promised her new stepfather she would never take it off. The one time she broke her promise, a baby griffin stole it, resulting in her being unable to talk to her closest animal friends until the Amulet was retrieved. The Amulet's design may be symbolic in that regard as well as gemstones telling of the Amulet's beauty, there are chainlinks on the strand, warning of the responsibilty that the bearer must have and their bondage to it when gaining abilities. King Roland II then revealed that, according to tales that his mother told him, the Amulet is suppose to protect the princess wearing it and that the Amulet chooses its wearer. In Sofia's case, the Amulet must have recognized her perseverance and kind spirit, traits necessary for wearing such a magical item. Trivia *The Amulet of Avalor likely gets its name from a portmanteau of "Avalon" and "Lore" without the e''; Avalon is the mythical isle of Arthurian legend ruled by faeries, Lore is a synonym for myths, legends, fables, and fairy tales. *The Amulet of Avalor protects the wearer from any other magic, as seen in the episode "The Amulet of Avalor", where a baby griffin steals it and Cedric tries to get it by trapping him with a magical cage, but cannot. However, this can be disproven with the fact that Cedric's wand frequently has problems, such as in making rainclouds instead of rose petals, and that the Amulet did not stop Sofia from turning into a lizard after spilling a lizard potion on herself. *"The Amulet and the Anthem" is the first episode where the magical amulet curses Sofia. This helps show some truth in Cedric's rumors of its power in the strength of the curse. *Roland's mother told him the stories of the Amulet's princess-protecting powers, which helped lead him to accept the Amulet's flash as a mark of Sofia being chosen as the next bearer. This likely means, judging by Roland's account, that his mother wore the Amulet before it wound up in the Royal Jewel Room, where it would be transferred to Sofia. *The Amulet can only be removed at consent of the bearer-a problem for Cedric, since Sofia will not remove it due to her promise to Roland. Though attempted removal by force has not yet been seen, presuming that the rumors of its great power are true, if Cedric tried to yank it off, he would get some sort of magical blast in return. Judging by the protection spell of Oona's comb and Cedric's methods to try to get the Amulet, the blast is likely very strong, perhaps even fatal. *The Amulet does different things according to the action. When choosing the next bearer, it flashes, and gives off a slight glow. When summoning, it gives off a brief, strong glow. Blessing, the light brightens with sparkles, and when it curses, there are sparkles, but with the light being darker than the Amulet's chief jewel. The Amulet also neutrally sparkles to mark power, greet its bearer, and warn her of trouble, as was the case in "The Amulet of Avalor." There may be other actions that it does, but they haven't been seen yet. *The Amulet only blesses deeds of pure good, and therefore only curses deeds of pure evil. *Besides rewards tainting pure good, Sofia may not have any new powers due to age-perhaps some are meant for her to gain when she has aged a bit. *It can summon Princesses from the past, according to Cinderella, "all princesses that ever lived." The princesses summoned deliver lessons Sofia learns, either by telling of their experiences with the lesson, or of experiences friends of theirs had when learning the lesson. *The Amulet's been removed two times, both because of Amber. The first so Sofia could swap jewels with Amber for a ball. The second was for a supposed potion from Cedric to remove Amber's butterfly "costume". *It is similar to Oona's magical comb in that both are best carried by the pure of heart, while those who gave the items were unaware of the powers the objcts possessed. *The spell book of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, as Miss Nettle reveals in her first appearance, has a section for it identical to Cedric's. *Avalor also splits to "a valor", marking how the deeds that Sofia performed to gain powers involved courage. *The stone is likely a mixture of a variety of jewels, classifying it as a chimera. *The Amulet of Avalor has similar properties to the Brisingamen, the necklace of the Norse goddess Freya. Both are very beautiful, luring all who see it into wanting to possess it, though they require a lot of commitment and protection from thieves. Both also are associated with female power. *The Amulet may, due to Sofia's unusual streaks of good fortune, have the power of luck. *Like the Heart of Candracar from the ''W.I.T.C.H. series, the Amulet chooses and guards its bearer, as well as being a pendant. *The chain of the Amulet seems to have been built for better security of the magical jewel-it is fastened by screws and the Amulet itself can easily slide across the chain to the back of Sofia's neck, making it appear to temporarily vanish, though it was built at the same time as the amulet-a portrait of Roland's mother proves this to be the case. Gallery Sofia the First Necklace for Girls.jpeg|The Amulet of Avalor. The Amulet of Avalor02.jpg|Sofia's Amulet and tiara in detail. Screen Shot 2013-09-21 at 10.12.39 AM.png|Sofia wearing the Amulet of Avalor. Screen Shot 2013-09-21 at 3.29.25 PM.png|Roland holding the Amulet of Avalor after it has chosen Sofia to bear it next. Screen_Shot_2013-10-08_at_8.48.57_PM.png|The Amulet of Avalor curses Sofia. Screen_Shot_2013-10-06_at_8.07.15_PM.png|Sofia's first power. Screen_Shot_2013-10-06_at_5.40.19_PM.png|Sofia's first summoning. sofia-the-first-talking-magical-amulet.jpg|The Amulet in merchandise. Screen Shot 2013-12-07 at 9.51.56 AM.png|The Amulet sparkles to tell Ginger of its power.|link=Amulet of Avalor Screen Shot 2013-12-07 at 9.34.06 AM.png|The Amulet sparkles to warn Sofia of her promise. Screen Shot 2013-10-06 at 5.35.35 PM.png|The Amulet on Sofia's book. Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-16.png|Oona notices Sofia's amulet glowing. Category:Magical Objects Category:Sofia the First Category:Objects Category:Articles of Clothing